Nibelheim Moonlight
by Miroku-san
Summary: Sometimes forgetting is the only way out, but for Tifa, she may have to face the truth head on as it confronts her once more.
1. An Empty Night in Nibelheim

**Nibelheim Moonlight**

By Miroku-san

* * *

_Entry #8, 9:45 PM NST_

_There aren't many stars out tonight. It makes me wonder how I've been living my life this past year. I feel happy, but there is something that is troubling me. I still live in that same house, with the same piano, and the same memories. I still can play my favorite songs on my piano. I even remember you playing it. You live in your house now, but by yourself; the same as me. I haven't talked to you in half a year and I still know why. I don't want to say it though, it makes me so sad. What am I saying? I should just forget about it. Let's see, how's everyone doing? Barret, he lives in Kalm with little Marlene. Red XIII, he prefers to be called Nanaki now; he is still mourning the death of his grandfather. I know how he feels. Cid, with his big mouth, is married to Shera, but I didn't get to see their wedding at the Gold Saucer. Cait Sith still works there as well as an entertainer and he has forgotten his past. I'm so happy for him. As for me, things are still dull as ever. What am I ever going to do with myself? There was so much excitement being with everyone, but now since were all apart (I only keep in touch with Yuffie the most) I feel lonely inside. But now I come to Yuffie. Yuffie is always so cheerful and understanding...she's like the only person I can ever talk to. I wish I can have her carefree attitude sometimes..._

* * *

Chapter 1 - **10:00 PM, Nibelheim Standard Time, Day 1**

_An Empty Night in Nibelheim_

* * *

"You got to be kidding! You haven't talked to him in SIX MONTHS?" 

"I know, I know, but something happened..."

"What happened? Please tell me."

I'm talking to Yuffie again on the phone, sounding astounded as ever, it slipped out of my mouth. We've been talking together for ten minutes already, and I'm getting tired. It's only 7:00 PM in Wutai while it's 10:00 PM in Nibelheim.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, but I can't tell you; maybe some other time."

Yuffie was sounding impatient. "Come on Tifa! It's not like you have a love life."

I giggled. "I feel so much better now."

"Well, it IS true."

Just talking about this made my teeth cringe. I wanted to change the subject. "Okay then, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, but next time we talk, can't you be a little bit more cheerful?"

"I'll try."

"Well, bye Tifa."

"You too Yuffie."

I hung up the phone and sat motionless on my bed for a minute. What's wrong with me? I should be happy, but yet I feel depressed. It's starting to annoy me. I sighed and opened the window to see Nibelheim one last time before I'd went to bed. The town was very quiet as usual. All the other houses occupied by fellow neighbors were out already. Everyone goes to bed so early. I can see why...who would want to live in this boring old town. I guess someone with no purpose in their life...great, now I'm talking about myself...AGAIN.

Now I just realized that my house wasn't the only one with the lights on. The house's upper window light was shining brightly. I hate to say it, but that's Cloud's house. Cloud lives by himself too. I wonder what he's doing...

To get that out of my mind, I looked up to the night sky to see the stars, a cloudy night blanketed most of them. It was windy too and started to get chilly in my room. I heard my wind chimes ringing softly from the front door. I felt a shiver down my spine and immediately closed the window.

I do like living here in Nibelheim. It's quiet, peaceful, and full of solitude. Unlike the slums and crowded streets of Midgar. Nibelheim was my true home. But sometimes I never think I belong here. I untied my long black hair that was in a braid. I rested on my bed, already in my silk white pajamas. I slowly went under the covers and stared up at the ceiling. Bland, I thought. I want to give this room a whole new color. I turned off the lamp adjacent to my bed. The bulb was going to die on me soon. My whole life seemed bland, except for those exciting moments with everyone. Those were the happiest times of my life, especially with Cloud. I wanted to forget all those past memories, so I closed my eyes and tried to think of my friendship with Yuffie. She's my only friend it seems, but I always feel happy just talking. I should be youthful like her and should be cheerful. I thank her for the motivation.

I felt the sweet embrace of sleep overcome me. The only light was the pale light of the moon. I then fell asleep under the spell of the Nibelheim moonlight.


	2. My Silence Inside

Chapter 2 - **7:14 AM, Nibelheim Standard Time, Day 2**

_My Silence Inside_

* * *

I had awoken earlier today, around six to see the sunrise. The sunrise looks so beautiful when I see the sun slowly rise over the cold and barren Mt. Nibel. I was eating a small bowl of cereal in front of the TV. The national news from Costa del Sol is always on around this time. 

"Reports of another robbery and murder in Gold Saucer, please stay tuned for the details," said the reporter.

Commercials began to air. I finished my bowl of cereal and placed it in the sink. I returned to the living room to watch the news. Once the commercials were finished the Costa del Sol news was back. The reporter glanced at the headlines and faced the camera, giving that fake smile.

"Around 11:00 PM CST last night, the same armed man with the shotgun has killed one person as he escaped from the Gold Saucer. It is estimated that ten thousand gil was stolen from the vaults of the owner of the Gold Saucer, Dio."

That was the third robbery this week, I thought. It was also the fifth person that was murdered in the last six months. Hmph, you're so predictable. I know that a lot of crimes were happening in the Gold Saucer, I never imagined it would get to be this horrible, and YOU would be the one doing this.

I was getting bored again. I headed outside to the front door wearing a straw hat and a medium sized watering can. The lilies on the windowsill needed water. The flowers on the windowills on each side of the front door were the only part of my house that wasn't bland. I loved seeing the blossoming lilies. There were purple, blue, and white flowers that really made my house stand out. I like keeping everything clean. I began watering the lilies along with the many other flowers that were on the windowsills. The lilies are my favorite flowers though, but I like all my flowers. I smiled as I finished watering them.

It was windy again as it was last night. The wind chimes hanging next to the door were softly ringing, such a beautiful sound. I was going to go back inside, it was getting chilly again. Before, I was about to twist the doorknob I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around and gasped in shock. Cloud...

"Hey Tifa."

What's going on? Why is he talking to me? Hasn't he forgotten that we haven't even spoken a word to each other in half a year? Even after what happened...

"H-hi Cloud, how are you?" I managed to say.

"Just fine, but I forgot to give this back to you. That's all I'm here for."

Cloud had a silver necklace linked around his right hand. I immediately recognized it...that necklace was mine. All silver and linked in small chains like a braid. Why does he have it? I began to blush.

"This is yours? Isn't it?" he asked me, smiling.

"Y-yes," I said nervously.

"Well, go on and take it. You must have left it in my house or something. I never noticed it until now."

I must have left the necklace in his house...'or something like that'. I remember I was missing it about four months ago. I walked closer to him, shaking and looking into his blue mako eyes. I held out my hand and he dropped it. It landed on my hand and I clamped it tightly and held it against my chest. I wasn't nervous anymore.

"Thank you," I said, giving a little smile.

"Oh, it's no problem, just try to keep your things more secure."

"Yes, I'll do that."

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye...Cloud."

He walked away back into his house and I heard his front door gently close. I stood speechless with the necklace still clasped near my chest. My hair waving along the cold wind and I was shivering all over. What just happened?

* * *

_Entry #9, 11:36 AM NST_

_I'm writing earlier than usual today. The strangest thing happened to me. Cloud and I finally talked to each other, even after all the events that happened. He gave my necklace back, a silver one given to me from my mother before the day she died. Why does he just come out of the blue and talk to me and HOW did he get that necklace, I want to know the truth. Does he even REMEMBER what happened? Well, it's not like him to remember things anyway. But this was so important, so drastic, so...WRONG. I just want to throw all those past memories away...from Nibelheim six months ago. Yes, I want to forget it all, it's just too painful. I'm going to leave Nibelheim and go somewhere far away for awhile. But first, I need to call Yuffie. Right now, he's full of lies; this whole thing just pisses me off. I'm going to Wutai to think about this..._


	3. Departure

Chapter 3 - **4: 26 PM, Nibelheim Standard Time, Day 2**

_Departure_

* * *

"Hello, Yuffie?"

"Tifa! I'm glad that you called. But you're early, and I was going to call you!"

Around this time, I finally got the nerve to call Yuffie. We normally talk around ten o'clock as usual but in the situation that I'm in...

"I know, but I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked, curious.

"I'm going to leave Nibelheim for awhile and I was wondering if I could stay at your place."

Yuffie squealed over the phone in delight. "Really! In my house...in Wutai!"

I laughed. "Yeah, you don't mind...right?"

Yuffie sounded overjoyed to me. I wish I could be like that. "Of course I don't! When are you coming?"

"Maybe two days from now."

"Great! I'll prepare a room for you right away!"

"Thank you."

"No problem! It's the best I can do for a good friend. But what I just want to know is why do you want to come over at my place?"

"Well...I saw Cloud today..."

"And?"

"We talked."

Yuffie was even more shocked than before. "NO WAY! You guys talked, after six months?"

I laughed a little at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, he gave me my silver chained necklace back."

"You mean the one that your mom gave you?"

"Yes, I have no idea how he had it, but he said that I left in his house...I don't really remember."

"So THAT'S it." Yuffie's tone of voice suddenly changed from cheerful to suspicious. "You want to get him off your mind, that's why you want to go to Wutai. Something ROMANTIC happened and you want to go somewhere far away to think about it."

I laughed sarcastically. "Yeah! It's like you read my mind." In my mind, she nailed it perfectly, how did she know?

Yuffie giggled and her voice instantly turned cheerful again. "It's okay, I understand. I would do the exact same thing. You sound just like a romance novel."

"Really? What you said is true and I hope you will accept me in your home."

"Of course!" she replied. "So, do you have any idea on what time you're going to arrive in Wutai?"

"About noon if I keep my schedule correct."

"Okay! I'll be waiting for you. This is going to be so fun!"

"I think so too, I'll see you in two days."

"Oh, I can't wait! Bye Tifa!"

"Bye..."

Yuffie hung up the phone before I did. I bet she's doing cartwheels right now. I'm glad she's so happy. To me, this is an excellent chance to leave dull Nibelheim and see Wutai again. It will be even greater with Yuffie around, and she always knows what to do to keep things up and going. But...most importantly, it is an opportunity to think about this predicament with Cloud...what I should do, what I should say, and how to execute it. I hurried up to my room to start packing my things.

I'm thinking about traveling light. What is the best possible way of getting to Wutai? It's so far away. I guess I did mean it when I wanted to go far away. I'll use the Tiny Bronco that is docked by Nibelheim, stop on the western continent, and walk the rest of the way to Wutai. It's a great way to exercise and to renew my skills. I found a small suitcase in the closet, the perfect size for light travel. I packed only my favorite clothes, my leather gloves, my own materia, potions for the walk to Wutai, my VERY important house keys, and some beauty supplies. Even someone like me needs them, heh. I also packed my diary, which I bought four months ago. I have written all my feelings and released all my anger in it. I purchased it in Nibelheim's Item Shop for one-hundred gil. It's just a plain diary with a white border and flowers in the middle, like a meadow. The inside is just vanilla white paper with lines. About a fourth of the diary has been written in. I plan to fill it all up and continue my life in a new one; maybe one not so bland.

I finished packing all my most important items and I noticed that the suitcase wasn't even full; it was so small though. I WAS traveling light. I closed the suitcase and carried it to the front door. I noticed how light it was too.

I have it all planned out. I'll leave Nibelheim for the Tiny Bronco at dawn and probably reach the western continent in three hours. The rest is just up to me. I'll make it to Wutai in less than a day, that's if the monsters don't come after me.

A sliver of light entered my bedroom. Dawn approached and I was already wide awake, already dressed, and running down the stairs. I quickly grabbed a breakfast bar from the kitchen. I was ready to leave. I stood by the front door wearing a sweater, blue jeans, sunglasses, and leather boots. Carrying my suitcase, I took a last look at my house. The kitchen where I always ate...alone, the living room, with the neglected television, and the stairs to the upper rooms. I sighed and left the house and silently locked the door. The street lights were still flickering in a sleepy Nibelheim. I walked past the well to the town gates. I took one a final glance at my first home, my first house, and where I met my first love. Your lights are still on, I thought.

I gave one final sigh and left Nibelheim. It's amazing that I've stayed here for a full year and the only person I ever contact is Yuffie. She has visited my house once, and that was the only time that it looked colorful. But as soon as she left, it was dull and lifeless again. I was walking in the foggy outskirts of Nibelheim, seeing the vast green plains and crystal beaches. I saw the Tiny Bronco still on the same beach; it's waiting for me.

Wutai, here I come.


	4. The Night I Can Never Forget

Chapter 4 - **10:51 AM, Wutai Standard Time, Day 4**

_The Night I Can Never Forget_

* * *

I'm almost there. I can see the outskirts of Wutai. I'm tired though after fighting all those monsters and all my Potions are gone. 

An old oak old tree about one-hundred yards from me was all alone in the middle of the plains. A good resting spot, I thought.

I laid my back against the tree and felt the cool shade on my body. It was such a wonderful feeling after standing in the hot sun for such a long time. It's so quiet and peaceful. I feel even more tired. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted away to sleep. But that's when the memories always come back to haunt me, torment, and remind me of the mistake that I made...six months ago.

* * *

11:56 PM, Cosmo Standard Time, Six Months Ago

What an enchanted evening! It's almost midnight and I'm not the least bit tired. Riding on the gondola with Cloud, who can ask for anything more? We have been on little 'date', if you want to call it that, here at the Gold Saucer. It's been chilly all night but luckily I have been wearing this jacket that Cloud let me use. My legs were still shaking though because of the skirt I was wearing.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel great." I replied. "How about you?"

He was looking out the gondola, staring out into the glittering lights as a crowd of shrieking people roared by in the roller coaster. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Just wonderful."

I'm glad he feels that way. The gondola suddenly came to an abrupt stop and we slowly came out as the next couple rushed in after us.

"Where do you want to go now?" I asked.

"It's getting late, why don't we leave?" he replied.

"Sure."

As we were close to the entrance, Cloud suddenly stopped and turned around.

"I forgot to do something...at the Battle Arena."

"What's that?"

"Don't worry, it will be quick. Why don't you wait at the entrance for me?"

What are you up to? I thought. Oh well, he said it would be quick. I nodded in agreement.

"Hurry up, okay?"

"I know, I know. It won't take long, I promise. There's a bench over there, wait for me there, okay?"

He pointed to a vacant bench by the transport lift. I nodded and sat down as he was walking away back to the Battle Arena. He quickly turned his head and waved goodbye. I did the same in response.

It's getting colder...how long have I been sitting here? I checked my watch; it read 12:32 in luminous green. Cloud said it would be quick, where is he? The Battle Arena is not far from here. I'm getting worried. I decided to get off the bench and look for him.

* * *

The Gold Saucer is still bustling with people, even though it's so late. Well, most of the people here are couples or they came alone to play the games. In the Main Lobby, the passages to the other attractions were still open. Suddenly, a voice blared on the intercom. 

"Attention, the Gold Saucer will close in fifteen minutes, I repeat; the Gold Saucer will close in fifteen minutes. Please proceed to the transport lift and have all your belongings with you. The Gold Saucer is not responsible for any lost items."

Great, it's almost closing time. I better hurry up. I briskly walked to the Battle Arena.AsIwalked into the lobby I saw a ghastly image. I gasped in horror as I saw four lifeless corpses laying in their own pools of blood...a young couple, both dead on the ground, the man trying to protect his love. The two receptionists were both laying dead in their counters. I slowly walked to one of them and saw...a large gunshot wound to her head. How terrible...who could have done such a thing? Who in their right mind would want to kill innocent bystanders? I slowly walked away from the counter...I hope Cloud is okay...is this why he never came back...? Is he dead?

I began running to the nearest telephone until I felt a forceful tug on my dress. I screamed in horror as I turned around.

"Please help me!"

I gave a sigh of relief; it was only a girl around nine to ten years old, perhaps she knew what happened. She was breathing heavily and in shock.

"Hello there," I said.

"You have to help me!" exclaimed the girl, with tears flowing in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm lost!"

"Are you looking for someone?"

"No, I'm trying to find the station."

"Oh, but can you please help me?"

"Oh yes," replied the girl. "About this, I was hiding the whole time."

Oh my god, a survivor, she must be terrified.

"Where were you hiding?" I asked.

"Under the receptionist's desk so he couldn't see me."

'He'? So it was a man who did this...I was getting anxious.

"Okay, what is your name?"

Still in shock, she said," My name is Anna. Have you seen my mom?"

"Did she come here, Anna?"

Anna shook her head.

"She's waiting in the station, that's what she told me. I only needed to go to the restroom but I got lost."

"I see...your mom is fine."

"Thank god."

"Anna, do you know who did this? Can you give me a description so I can call the police and tell them what happened?"

"Okay, but can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Tifa."

"Okay Tifa, I'll tell you everything I saw. As I was going to the restroom, everything was normal. As soon as I finished, I began walking back to the station, but I forgot the way. I asked the receptionist right there for directions."

She pointed at the dead receptionist on the right side of the room.

"I was about to ask her...until I saw a tall blond man enter the room...he was carrying a shotgun."

NO! It couldn't be him...I body began to ache and shiver. Anna noticed.

"Are you okay, Tifa?"

I nodded.

"Yes, I am fine. Could you tell me Anna...what color were this man's eyes?"

"I remember them being blue," she replied.

A shiver crawled down my spine. My soul began to crumble. I kneeled to the floor and began to sob, my heart filled with anger.

"How can this be! Cloud would never do such a thing! He couldn't! It's just not him! He would never kill innocent people, it's not his nature. No...I won't believe it, I just won't...Cloud isn't a murderer..."

Anna shrieked in fright as I heard footsteps getting louder and louder, entering the lobby.

"Look, someone's coming!"

From the vault room to the right, a man with blond hair and blue eyes emerged...he was armed with a shotgun and he was carrying a sack full of money...Cloud...how could you?

Surprised, he said, "Tifa, what are you doing here? I told you to wait at the station."

I didn't speak, I glared at Cloud, my heart pounding in my throat, and I was shivering all over. Anna was hiding behind me, her face covered in tears.

"Did...you do this Cloud?"

He was looked arrogant when I asked the question.

"You mean this? I needed the money."

"The money? Are you telling me that you killed four people just to steal some money? Why Cloud, WHY? You bastard!"

At that very moment, my emotions overwhelmed me; I felt light-headed and everything around mewas blurry. I collapsed to the ground and fainted. The last sounds I heard were the screams of my name from Anna and a final gunshot...and then a scream...

* * *

_Entry #10, 11:24 AM WST_

_She's dead; there was nothing I could do. The next thing I know I had woken up in a clinic in Cosmo Canyon. The doctor diagnosed me with severe trauma. I recovered and went back to Nibelheim one month later. When I walked back into my house, I learned from the townsfolk that Cloud was home too. He escaped...I told nobody about it, the incident at the Gold Saucer shattered me into pieces, how could I have been so foolish? It was best to keep it a secret...but someday...I WILL reveal it to the world. Just you wait Cloud Strife; you will never see it coming. I will get my revenge for what you did; it is only a matter of time._


	5. A New Refuge

Chapter 5 - **11:25 AM, Wutai Standard Time, Day 4**

_A New Refuge_

* * *

A giant Shinto gate greeted me as I entered Wutai. It was a bright day. Milky white clouds hovered over me in the endless blue sky. In the distance, I saw Yuffie, running towards me with open arms. 

"Tifa! You're finally here!"

She quickly embraced me. Her arms were very warm...she must have really missed me.

"It's so great to see you again!"

I laughed. She really did miss me.

"You too, Yuffie."

She released me of her strong embrace and took a deep breath.

"Wow, you must be tired. How about dropping your things off at my place?" she suggested.

"Sure, sounds great. Do you mind if I walk around a little bit first?"

"Go ahead, take your time. You DO remember where my house is right?"

"Of course I remember."

"Okay then, I'll be waiting!"

* * *

It looks like Wutai hasn't really changed since the last time I visited. Nothing has changed...it reminds of Nibelheim, but Wutai has a more ethnic look. After walking over a bridge with a small stream gently flowing under it, I see the pagoda with tall, toweringevergreen trees surrounding it. To the right, I see Yuffie's house, still the same as well. I walked up the steps and knocked on the screen partitions. 

"Who is it?" answered a male voice.

"Um...I'm Tifa, Yuffie's friend."

The partition screens quickly opened. To my surprise, it was Yuffie's dad. There was a smile on his face.

"Welcome! We've been expecting you."

Yuffie suddenly popped up behind him. I startled me a little.

"Hey Tifa! Come on in."

Yuffie's house was so different from the ones in Nibelheim and Midgar. Instead of doors, there were white sliding screens and there were no tables or chairs, just mats on the floor. There weren't any beds either...judging by thelook of her dad's room.

Yuffie's dad smiled. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you very much Mr. Kisaragi," I said.

"There is no need for formalities here, just call me Godo."

"Okay...Godo."

Yuffie opened a screen door in the hallway and said, "You can leave your things here. This is my room."

"I really appreciate it."

I walked through the screen door and was very surprised. It didn't look like Yuffie's room at all...it looks much more feminine. And to my relief, there was a bed.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's really nice," I replied.

"Glad you like it."

I dropped my suitcase by the bed and I stroked my hand across the fluffy white sheets. I miss my bed already.

"Let me guess..." said Yuffie as I was feeling the sheets of the bed. "You want sleep in my bed, don't you?"

I nodded. I have never liked sleeping on the floor.

"Go ahead, it's all yours."

"Thanks. To be honest, I would go crazy if there weren't any beds. I was going to go the inn if you didn't have any!"

"Well, I have one so STAY."

We both began to laugh. I always admired her sense of humor. I always laughed when I talked with Yuffie because she would always throw in a joke or two during our conversations. After our laugh, Godo walked into the room with a large wooden spoon.

"I hope you guys are hungry. I'm making some beef sukiyaki with shrimp tempura and hot steamed rice. It'll ready in about half an hour."

Yuffie jumped with glee.

"YES! My favorite! I'll help you with the preparations."

She dashed out of the room as if she saw some new materia. I'm glad she's finally getting along with her father. She told me over the phone that they have been working things out...I'm happy for the both them. I suddenly remember that they were making food, food that I have never heard of before too. Plus, I was STARVING.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!"


	6. Forgiveness

Chapter 6 - **7:41 PM, Wutai Standard Time, Day 5**

_Forgiveness_

* * *

All my worries seemed to have faded away once I arrived in Wutai. Yuffie gave me a proper tour of the city and we went hiking at Da Chao and we did other exciting things. Wutai is so different from the other cities in the world. The people, their culture, and the scenery made me feel like I was in a fairy tale. It reminded me of the small town of Kalm, but with an ethnic flavor. It was late in the afternoon and the air was crisp and the gentle waters were sapphire blue. The sky was crimson red and the moon slowly began to rise over the mountains. 

I forgot to mention the food! It's out of this world. There's nothing else like it anywhere. Everything I thought about made me wonder...did I just find a new haven for myself? As I stood alone on the bridge staring at the running water, fireflies gathered around me. Several dazzling lights flickered in unison. At that moment, I answered my question.

_Yes._

* * *

I wanted to be alone for a little while longer, so decided to have a few drinks at the bar. When was the last I drank alcohol? Forever it seemed. I left the bridge and began to walk. 

As I walked towards the bar, a large sign with yellow blinking lights titled 'Turtle's Paradise' greeted me. There was even a turtle illuminated by neon lights by the sign, shining brightly. A young couple, perhaps in their early 20s walked out, laughing. They seemed to have a good time. The young man's arm was wrapped the woman.

"Where to now?" the young woman asked, with a giggle.

"Wherever you want," answered the young man.

"Let's go to that new restaurant, the night is still young!"

The man nodded and said, "Sure. I'm up for it."

"But you have to pay, remember that!"

The man laughed.

"Fine, but no dessert for you!" he replied.

"Why not?"

"I'm just kidding, let's go."

They both walked past me, still laughing and giggling. They seemed to be very much in love, I kind of envied them. Will I be ever to experience something like that? Still wondering, I opened the door and walked into the bar.

As I walked in, the bar was empty. All of the seats were unoccupied...perfect, I thought. There was a lone bartender, cleaning a class. I was kind of surprised that the bartender was a woman. She was standing behind a long horizontal table. Beyond the table, there were several blue stools with circular seats. I walked up to one of the stools and sat down. I wanted to start a conversation with her; I used to be a bartender too after all.

"Empty tonight, huh?" I asked.

"Looks like it," she replied.

She looked like a nice person. She had light skin and facial features were very fair. She had long black hair and she was wearing a black top with blue denim jeans. The typical female bartender look, I thought.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new to Wutai?" she asked.

"I'm just visiting, from Nibelheim" I replied. "I'm staying with a friend."

"Who?"

She seemed interested in talking to me.

"The Kisaragis," I answered.

"Ah, the dojo master Godo and his rambunctious daughter Yuffie."

"You know them?

"Everyone in Wutai knows them."

"Really?"

"Yep, Godo is a veteran from the war way back when."

"I didn't know that."

"It's true; he got a lot of recognition for his achievements in the war. And as for Yuffie, she's known to stir up trouble throughout the town."

I laughed at what she said about Yuffie.

"I'm good friends with Yuffie, she's a good kid."

"That's when she's not stealing your stuff."

We both laughed. It's true when they say that pubs have all the information.

"So, you're from Nibelheim?" she asked. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Tifa, nice to meet you. And yours?"

"I'm Miwako. Born and raised here in Wutai. Would you like a drink? It's on the house."

I nodded my head.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"Just some sake would be nice."

"Coming right up!"

Miwako took a small glass and a bottle of sake from a shelf behind her. Sweet smelling, yellow liquid poured into the glass. She gave the glass a little push and it slid into my hand.

"You're really good at this," I said. "How long have you been bartending?"

"About three years," she replied.

"I used to be bartender too."

"Really? In Nibelheim?"

"No, in Midgar. I ran a bar in the slums of Sector Seven called 'Seventh Heaven'.

"Looks like you've been traveling," she said.

"Yeah, I've seen my fair share of places."

Suddenly, a small bell rang from across the table. Somebody else walked into the bar during my conversation with Miwako, and that person seemed to be waiting for a while.

"Bartender?" said a male voice.

I was shocked by sound of his voice. I felt goose bumps all over my body. I instantly recognized that voice, and I slowly turned my neck around to see...

_Cloud._

What the hell is he doing here? Did he follow me to Wutai? I had so many questions...

Miwako walked up to Cloud with a smile. He looked really impatient.

"I'm sorry about that sir," she said. "What would you like?"

After a pause, he said, "Water please."

Surprised, Miwako asked, "Water?"

With that familiar arrogant tone, he said, "You heard me! I want water."

"Coming right up..."

She seemed afraid. All I could do was watch. Miwako quickly gave him a glass of water.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No, this is fine," he replied.

I quickly gulped my glass of sake and put down the glass with a slam. I was angry. I got up from the stool and wiped my mouth with my arm. Miwako noticed I was leaving.

"Leaving already Tifa?"

"Yeah, I have to go. It was nice talking to you Miwako."

"You too, I hope I'll see you around."

I looked back at her with a smile.

"I hope so too."

I quickly walked to the door, ignoring Cloud as I walked past him. I didn't know what to say to him. I was just angry at the fact that he was in Wutai. I opened the door and walked into the night.

* * *

As I began to walk towards Yuffie's house, I heard the door of the bar open behind me. I heard loud footsteps approaching me and then they stopped. I heard his voice again... 

"Tifa, wait!"

His voice sounded concerned now. What did he want? I looked behind me to see that he was a good distance away, but I could see him underneath the flickering yellow lights. I had the nerve to ask:

"What is it, Cloud? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

He was looking for me? He knew that I left Nibelheim?

"Why?" I asked.

"I should be the one that's asking the questions," he said. "Why did you leave Nibelheim?"

"Why should you care? Because I wanted to, that's why!"

He really needs to start minding his own business. I was beginning to get irritated.

Still sounding concerned, he said, "I was worried about you."

"Really? That's nice. Now I have to go. If you will excuse me..."

As I began to turn around, he said:

"Wait!"

What is it now? Just leave me alone...

"Just let me say this Tifa."

I paused to look back at him.

"What is it?"

He was looking right at me. I could see his azure eyes shine underneath the lights. Then he finally said it.

"I'm sorry."

After he said that, he began to walk away, towards the inn. He disappeared as he left the glowing lights, like a shadow. What did he mean by that? I didn't understand...it seemed so simple, but it was so hard to comprehend those words.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

_Entry # 11, 9:24 PM WST_

_There are too many questions that I have for Cloud, but I know that he will not answer them. He's always like that. He never wants to tell me anything. But why did he follow me to Wutai? Was he really worried about me? And what did he mean by "I'm sorry"? This is all just too confusing for me. Is he sorry for the 'incident' that happened six months ago? Well, it's too late to ask for forgiveness. My mind is already set. Somehow, I will reveal your inner demons to the world, Cloud. If you want forgiveness, why don't ask the people you killed? But that wouldn't do much, now would it?_


	7. The Confession of Sins

Chapter 7 - **10:14 AM, Wutai Standard Time, Day 6**

_The Confession of Sins

* * *

_

I woke up with a yawn as I heard the sound of birds chirping out the window. I opened my eyes only to see them fly away. I sat upright on the bed and looked down at the floor. There were too many thoughts flooding my mind at the moment. I even had trouble sleeping the night before. I tossed and turned for hours trying to think of what to do next...and I still haven't found a solution. That's why it's so late in the morning. I'm just not being myself...I guess.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It took me by surprise.

"Who is it?"

"It's Yuffie. I tried coming in earlier, but you were still asleep."

Oh, it's only Yuffie.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and Yuffie walked in quietly; she looked really sad. Was something troubling her?

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"No, it's not that...it's just..."

She seemed really hesitant. She sat down on the bed next to me and looked at me with a piercing gaze.

"I have a confession to make."

A confession? What kind of confession?

"Well, spit it out," I said.

After an awkward pause, Yuffie finally told me:

"I read your diary."

There was another awkward pause. Why would she do that? I write my innermost feelings in that diary. My happiness, my hate, my sadness...everything that means dear to me. I trusted Yuffie more than that...I was really disappointed in her. I then looked away from her.

"Why Yuffie? I thought you were my friend."

"I still am! I'm really sorry Tifa...I couldn't help myself."

I wanted to smack some sense into her. Her little 'confession' made even angrier...angrier than I already was. But at the same time, I felt glad. I don't why, but I'm kind of glad that Yuffie DID read my diary. It was a liberating feeling, I really couldn't explain it. Yuffie looked even more concerned, almost afraid.

"Tifa?" she shuddered.

I turned my head back towards Yuffie, looking straight into her eyes...and I smiled.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

Yuffie was shocked. I quickly saw her give a sigh of relief.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I replied. "But...how did you get your hands on my diary?"

"Well, when you were gone last night, I went into your room to do some cleaning...and well, you probably know the rest."

There was one burning question on my mind. I wonder what she would say...

"So, what did you read?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes; tell me."

"I read the most recent entries...the ones that involved...'you know who'.

"Do you mean Cloud?"

"Yes..."

"So you know what happened?"

She shook her head, but she looked rather curious.

"You don't have to...it's okay."

"It's all right. I was going to tell you eventually, but I was waiting for the right time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's about time that I told as least SOMEBODY."

I felt a little hesistant at first, but I want to do this. I know I will feel better about it in the long run.

"Okay, it involves what happened six months ago...at the Gold Saucer."

Yuffie nodded. I continued on.

"Do you remember what happened there? It was all over the news."

Yuffie nodded again.

"Yeah! According to the press, five people were murdered at the Battle Arena and over 500,000 gil was stolen. After that, there have been more murders and robberies there. They say that the suspect was carrying a shotgun but the authorities still haven't identified the culprit."

"That's right...but I know who's behind all of it..._everything_."

"YOU DO? Why haven't you contacted the police?"

"It's a long story...but what I'm trying to say is that..."

Well, here it goes. I took a deep breath.

"It's Cloud...he's the one that has been committing the crimes."

Yuffie couldn't believe it; I could see it in her eyes. She just couldn't believe it.

"How can that be? Cloud would never do such a thing!"

It was funny...Yuffie's reaction was the same as mine six months ago.

"I'm not lying Yuffie. I just told you the unclouded truth."

"Cloud would never hurt anyone! It's just not him!"

She was hysterical; I had to calm her down.

"Yuffie, please. You have to believe me. _I saw everything_. _I remember everything_."

"But why? Why would he do it?"

"He told me it was for the money. I still don't understand what his true motives are."

"I understand...but are you going to tell the police?"

"Not yet," I replied. "But I swear that I will reveal the truth to the public, I'm just waiting for the right time. He WILL pay for his crimes."

"How are you going to do it?"

"I'm not sure yet...I'll have to confront him in Nibelheim, but there's a problem at the moment."

"What?"

"_He's here in Wutai_."

Suddenly, Godo walked in. Our conversation hastily stopped.

"Is something wrong, you two?"

"It's nothing!" replied Yuffie.

"Well, breakfast is almost ready. I'll call you when it's done."

"Okay then!"

Godo walked off back into the kitchen and the sound of meat grilling over a stove was heard.

"That was close!" said Yuffie, with a sigh. "Come on Tifa; let's go to the dining room. We can talk about this later."

I nodded in agreement.

"Could you hold a second? There's something I want to do."

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the dining room."

As soon as Yuffie left the room, I picked up my diary that was on the floor next to my suitcase. I took the pen attached to its binding and opened to the next blank page. I began to write:

* * *

_Entry # 12, 10:26 AM WST_

_This diary has been officially violated! Oh well, I don't really care anymore. And it was Yuffie, of all people. I'm not mad at her...I'm just surprised that she went back to her normal tendencies, if you know what I mean (the materia, mischief, etc.). Yuffie will always be Yuffie, no matter how you look at it. Old habits die hard, especially in her case._

* * *

I closed the diary and put the pen back on the binding. I tossed it like a frisbee into the suitcase and it landed with a thud. I smiled as I got up from the bed. I still like writing in that diary. 

As I began walking to the dining room to meet up with Yuffie, I heard a loud knock on the door. It was louder than usual...almost like someone was pounding the door on the other side.

"I'll get it!" hollered Yuffie.

"Wait Yuffie!" I said.

"What?"

"You should be careful...I have a bad feeling about this."

She nodded slowly.

"I'll open the doors slowly," she replied.

Yuffie walked up to the front sliding screen doors and put her hands on both of the handles. She slowly opened the doors and as the middle opened slowly, Yuffie shrieked in fright, and quickly closed them.

"What happened? Who is it?" I asked.

"Keep your voice down!" said Yuffie, in a faint whisper.

In a whisper, I said, "Okay, who is it?"

"_It's Cloud_."

This is bad.


	8. Releasing the Pain

Chapter 8 - **10:47 AM, Wutai Standard Time, Day 6**

_Releasing the Pain_

* * *

"Oh my God." whispered Yuffie. "He knows that you're here Tifa..." 

I would have imagined so. He saw me walk towards her house last night. But still...what does he want?

"Of course he knows," I replied. "_Tell him to leave_."

I didn't want to see him again...for now at least. I still needed a little more time to think.

"What do you want me to do?" Yuffie asked.

"Here's the plan," I said. "I'll go in the hallway so he won't be able to see me, but I'll be able to listen. Just tell him to leave. He'll probably be a little persistent...I trust you will know what to do."

She nodded and there were three more brash knocks on the door. They were even louder than before...my heart was beginning to pound in my chest like a hammer. I closed my eyes and signed.

"Well, here we go."

I tip-toed to the hallway and turned my head to see Yuffie.

"Go ahead."

She slowly opened the doors and I saw her looking at Cloud. He had a cold stare in his eyes...what was his problem? I quickly turned my head so I can only listen. The only thing I could see was hardwood floor and Yuffie's legs. I noticed they were shaking slightly...she was nervous.

"Well, well, what brings you here Cloud?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Is that so? How are you doing?"

"Fine."

Yuffie's voice sure sounded convincing. She could do some acting...maybe. But why is she asking questions? Just get it over with...

"That's good," she said. "How's life in Nibelheim?"

"Look, I didn't come here to be interrogated."

"My bad...don't be so stingy. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm looking for Tifa. I think she is staying here."

"Tifa? Why the heck would you think she's here?"

"I saw her walk towards this house last night."

So I was right. He is so predictable...

"Huh, that's funny," replied Yuffie, with a chortle. "I didn't see her. You must have had her confused with someone else."

"I'm positive that she came here."

Persistent as always, I thought. Suddenly, I heard Godo's voice from the kitchen.

"Is someone at the door, Yuffie?"

"Yeah, it's some guy," she replied. "Could you check the hallway for me? I think you left your oven mitt there."

"Okay. How did it end up there though?"

"I don't know!"

I slightly titled my head to see an oven mitt in Yuffie's hand. I quickly caught on to her scheme. She is even more clever than I thought. She threw the oven mitt in my direction and it landed next to my feet. I heard Godo's footsteps as they left the kitchen. I quietly crawled on all fours deeper into the hallway. A couple of seconds later, Godo saw me sitting by the wall with his oven mitt in my hands.

I smiled and said, "Forget something?"

"What are doing sitting in the hallway Tifa?"

Perfect! I was deep enough in the hallway so Cloud couldn't hear my voice or Godo's from outside.

I laughed and said, "It's a long story, but I need a favor from you."

"What?"

"Could you come closer? I want to whisper it into your ear."

"Why?"

"It's top secret!" I chortled.

I told him what to do. I said that Yuffie and I were doing a little prank on 'that guy' and I wanted him to play along.

"I see..." he said. "I'm just a little surprised that you're doing pranks along with Yuffie. I didn't think you were up to it."

"So will you do it?"

"Ah hell, why not?"

"Great! Here's your cue: Take your oven mitt and go back into the kitchen. Yuffie will ask you if I'm staying here and you say 'no, of course not'. Got it?"

He nodded his head and I gave him back his oven mitt. He resumed cooking breakfast in the kitchen while Yuffie was saying nonsense to Cloud. It was pretty funny actually, what we were doing to him.

"Are you sure that Tifa is not here?" Cloud asked.

"Of course! I'll even ask my dad."

"Okay..."

"Hey Dad!"

"What is it?" said Godo's voice.

"Have you seen Tifa around here?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, there you go. Tifa isn't here."

I carefully peered through the corner and I saw Cloud's dark brown boots at the foot of the door. He still hasn't left yet...

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"_Yes_," replied Yuffie. "I'm sorry but, we're really busy so...good-bye!"

She quickly closed the double doors and I faintly heard Cloud say "Wait!" before they slammed together. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Whew," said Yuffie. "That was a close one. He just won't give up."

Something was wrong...I didn't hear the sound of footsteps walking away. _He definitely knows that I'm here_.

"Tifa, it's okay to come out now!" hollered Yuffie.

Suddenly, there we even more knocks on the doors and they were getting louder and louder, and they began to shake violently with each knock. He knew I was here and Yuffie just proved it to him. Yuffie froze in horror as the doors were shaking in front of her.

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted. "I know you're in there! Come out now!"

I was furious...Yuffie and her big mouth. It couldn't be helped I guess.

"Yuffie, you moron! Look what you did!"

"I-I'm sorry! I thought he was leaving for sure."

"Well you're obviously wrong. Let me handle this."

I walked up to the doors; they were still shaking and rattling.

"Stop it Cloud!"

Instantly, at that moment, the knocking stopped and everything was calm. Now it's time to give him a piece of my mind. The bastard deserves it.

"Open the doors, Tifa! Please."

He sounded desperate, but I didn't want to talk to him. I was still angry and he knew that. I didn't want to see his face either.

"No," I said firmly.

"Tifa, please," he said, almost as if he was pleading.

"I said no, Cloud. We can talk perfectly fine this way."

"Fine."

"Okay then. What do you want Cloud?"

"I came here to talk to you," he replied.

"Why is that?"

"You know why."

"Is that so? Why don't you fill me in on the details?"

"Stop being a smartass, Tifa."

"No Cloud, after all the torment you put me through, I'm going to be a smartass. So deal with it."

"You're being childish, Tifa. Stop fooling around."

"I don't care what you think! Do you think you can walk all over me? Do you even _remember _what you did six months ago...on that night? _Five people were killed because of you_."

There was a long pause and nothing but silence, I guess he was recalling what happened. The memories are flooding back...I hope.

"Well?" I asked.

"...I told you I was sorry, didn't I?"

Yes, you told me last night. I hesitated for a moment. I couldn't begin to relinquish all the emotions I was keeping inside. There was just so much that I wanted to let out...but now wasn't the perfect time. Yuffie was listening and so was her dad. They were both staring at me, with their eyes full of curiosity. I didn't want them to know...it was a personal matter. This was between Cloud and I, and I wanted to end it.

"I know you did...but that doesn't cut it."

"What are you talking about?"

He sounded stunned. I can't believe this. He's acting like this is news to him. I sighed in despair.

"Six months ago...at the Golden Saucer...I saw everything."

He was silent.

"I saw four people...dead, and another died right in front of me. You probably remember her, don't you?"

He was still silent.

"She was a little girl...I still remember her name. _It was Anna_. Do you remember her, Cloud? I hope you do. _I remember the sound of her screaming before you put a hole in her head_."

Even more silence. What is going through his head right now? Actually, I didn't want to know. At that moment, I heard the sound of footsteps walking away, and they were becoming faint until they were completely gone. _He was finally gone_. Did what I really say drive him away? It looked liked it worked...and I was glad.

"...Was what you said really true, Tifa?" Yuffie asked.

"Every word," I replied.

"I see...so you weren't lying."

"Why would I lie? Cloud knows what he did; he just doesn't want to confess it. His heart is so filled with shame and regret that he wants to deny that it ever happened. But there is one problem that is confronting him."

"What's that?"

"Me."

* * *

I thought about for a while and it would be best if I went back to Nibelheim. Yuffie insisted that I stayed for a little while longer. After all, I was only here for a couple days. I soon realized what I had to do. It's not going to be easy, but I have to do it. I have to talk with Cloud again...but this time we have to be alone. 

I packed my things and said farewell to Yuffie. She still wanted me to stay but I declined. As I left Wutai I turned around for one last look. I saw Yuffie in distance and she looked sad. I'm sorry...I wish I could stay longer, but I have unfinished business in Nibelheim.

_He's waiting for me._


End file.
